Dead Rising 2 Achievements
Achievements are a set of 50 hidden goals that you can complete as you play Dead Rising 2. Every time you unlock an achievement, you earn Xbox Live Gamescore points. Each achievement earns 20 points, for a total of 1,000 possible points. Achievements This list was first posted on August 2, 2010 on 360sync.com.Donski, Exclusive: Dead Rising 2 Achievements, 360 Sync, (August 2, 2010). Click the name to go down to the achievement section to read hints or add your own. Zombie Slaughter Kill 500 zombies Zombie Destruction Kill 5,000 zombies Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder Kill 53,596 zombies Zombie Genocide Master Kill 72,000 zombies Acquire durability Magazines and ride around on the slicecycle for the 72,000 zombie kills.Dead Rising 2 books, do any of them help combo weapons?, gaming.stackexchange, (October 8, 2010). Vigilante Justice Defeat 5 psychopaths Judge, Jury and Executioner Defeat 10 psychopaths Zombie Fu Kill 1,000 zombies barehanded Wrong Kind of “Chopper” Kill 1,000 zombies while riding a motorcycle He Hasn’t Covered Wars… Use every type of firearm on a zombie Firearms used across multiple play throughs will count toward the achievement. A player does not necessary need to kill a zombie with each weapon, just to use each weapon on a zombie. Weapons needed to complete this achievement: Head Trauma See Head Trama Death From Afar Use every type of ranged weapon on a zombie Explosive Temper Use every type of explosive on a zombie Slaughter – S = Laughter! Use every type of novelty weapon on a zombie Come On! Follow Me! Escort 8 survivors at once Saving the Day Save 10 survivors Hero of Fortune City Save 50 survivors Needs More Chainsaw Create a combo weapon Duct Tape FTW Create all combo weapons Apprentice Rising Reach level 25 Professional Rising Reach level 50 Fashion Aficionado Change into 10 different pieces of clothing. Looking dapper Chap! Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser? Change into all the clothes in the game Clean Record Complete The Facts Bartender Mix a drink Look At All That Juice! Create and consume all mixed drinks in the game Finally Full Eat all types of food in the game Having a Gas Kill 1,000 “special” zombies Father of the Month Give Katey a gift Father of the Year Give Katey every possible gift Justice Served Complete Overtime Mode Better With a Friend Solve all case files in Co-op Don’t You Die on Me! Revive another player in Co-op Big Spender Spend $6,000,000 in Fortune City Window Shopper Enter all the stores in the game Masquerade Have 10 zombies with masks on at once Improper Behavior Spray paint all Zombrex posters See Zombrex Posters TK’s Favorite Play and win in all 9 TIR events Rising Star Come in first place in a single TIR event Win Big! Finish in first place in a TIR episode on the game Custom Finish Give your Motorbike a custom paint job Curiously Inventive Collect all combo cards hidden in Fortune City Life Saver Collect all survivor combo cards Tough Guy Collect all combo cards from psychopaths Half Deck Collect 25 combo cards Full Deck Collect all combo cards Data Miner Fill all entries in the notebook Smashy Smash 100 zombies using the Smash skill move Stick ‘em Up Stick it to a zombie by covering him in weapons and objects! The Skill To Survive Tame Snowflake Tape it Or DIE This is a secret achievement. Unlock it to find out more about it. Discovered The Secret Combo Card. Did You Cheat By Checking Online? Trivia Images Notes See also * Dead Rising Achievements * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements External links * Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Guides, True Achievements.